My Bestfriend HOT Brother
by JeniferCullenLautner27
Summary: Alice is Edward's twin but her friends doesn't know that neither the whole school.Alice has to deal with her friends crushing on her brother.But will they found out that Edward is Alice twin.E/B.Rated M for Language


**Hey,This is my second FanFic this story is based on my friends dream and when she told me her dream I think it will make a great story but change my friends and her best friends to the Twilight Characters. Hope you guys love it…^^**

**-Jenifer-**

**Xoxo**

**My Best friend HOT Brother**

(APOV)

"Alice,why are you so stupid sometimes"Bella said

"Oh,am I"I said

"Yes,you are Alice"She said drinking her water bottle.

"And what is my stupidity?"I said taking a bite of my salad.

"Well,then here it is Number.1 you been liked by Edward Cullen the HOTTEST GUY at school and you didn't even notice that"She said.

"Well,I don't like him,Bella I like Jasper"I said.

"We've been through these,Alice"She said.

So I just groaned,then Jenifer and Vira came to sit at our table. "Hey,Al"Jenifer said

"Hey,Jen wanna go shopping with me today"I said squealing.

"Sure,I LOVE SHOPPING"She said jumping up and down,she is like my twin sister but she's a little chubby.

"YAY,you wanna come,Vir"I said looking at my other BF.

"Sure,I do need some refreshing"She said.

"Great and Jen are you looking at my br- I mean Edward"Oh GOD did I just gonna said 'my Brother' I hope they didn't catch that.

"Yeah,he is so handsome"she said towards my brother. Then came Rosalie,and Margaret our other friends.

"Hey,Rose,Marge wanna come shopping today"I said hoping that they would say 'yes'.

"YES,absolutely YES"Rose said of course she is like my other twin sister.

"No,I don't have any money,anyway"Marge said.

"Oh,that's too bad how about you,Bella"I said and realize that she was looking at my brother.

"Umm,Bella do you really liked Edward"I said.

"Yes,he is so handsome"

Then Vira went to buy some water. "No,EWWW…..Jasper is more cute"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"NO"

"YES"

"HEY,STOP IT."Rose said

"YEAH,but I totally agree with Bella"Jen said

"Whatever,by the way Johannes is totally checking you out,Jen"I said looking at Johannes then back to Jen.

"No,he and I always got into a fight"She said.

"Whatever,he totally likes you"I said. Then came a scream at the counter.

(VPOV)

When I went to the counter there was Nicholas my arch enemy.

"Hey,Six Pack"He said leaning against the counter.

"Hey,Blacky what do you want?"I said taking a water bottle.

"Nothing,just hanging"he said and he whisper something in my ear "Wanna play Six Pack"and that is my last patience.

"AHHHHHHHHH,THAT'S IT I HAD ENOUGH,YOU FUCKIN JERK"I said I know that he is so frightened.

"LISTEN YOU JERK YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME SIX PACK,YOU GOT THAT,JERK"I said loud and clear

He just nodded

"Good"I said and walked away. When I reached my table Alice looked worried,Jen looked happy,and the others looked worried.

"Jen,why are you happy"I said

"Because I'm so proud of you to call him that he totally deserves it"She said

"Thanks"I said

"No Prob"She said then the bell rang.

(JPOV)

After the bell rang I went to my next class which is Art great spending time with Johannes. When I reached my next class Johannes was calling me things. "Enough,you keep telling me these things that you didn't bother to see yourself at a mirror,that's it,I HATE YOU"I said screaming plus crying. I ran to the toilet and sat at the counter. And kept crying until Bella came.

"Oh My GOD,Jen what happened?"She said standing beside me while she text Alice.

"How did you know I was here"I said wiping my tears.

"Angela told me that she saw you running and crying so I quickly ran here"She said.

"Oh,this is what happened when I reached my class Johannes was calling me things and I started to scream and then running plus crying"I reply.

"Ohhhhh……,I'm gonna kill him"She said ready to get out but I took her wrist to stop her.

"No,Bell's it's okay"I said to stop her.

"It's not okay,Jen he makes you cry and he have to pay"She said. Then Alice and Rosalie came "Jen are you okay?"They both said. So Bella told them the story.

"Ohhhh…..,where is that,Jackass I'm gonna kill him"Rose said clenching her fists.

"No,Rose don't it's fine"

"Fine,Jen there is no word for this. We have to kill him for making you cry"Alice said whit a murderous look on her face.

"No,Alice it's fine"I said pleading.

"No,Jen he make you,my best friend cry and I can't just sit here like there's nothing"She said

"Please,Alice for me just ignore him,Okay"I said

"Fine,but it's because you asked for it"She said

"Yeah,Jen if it weren't for you he'll be dead"Rose said

"Ditto"Bella said and I just laughed.

Then the bell rang signaling that school already ended. So we went to the parking lot to Alice's Porsche.

"Hi guys"Vira said.

"Hi,to you too"I said.

"So ready to shop till we drop,girls?"Alice said

"Of course"We all said together

**So what do you guys thinks?PLEASE REVIEW MY STORY ^^**

**Hope you guys love it**

**-Jenifer-**

**Xoxo**


End file.
